nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ours d'or
L’Ours d’or du meilleur film est la plus prestigieuse récompense décernée lors du Festival de Berlin, organisé depuis 1951. Palmarès * 1951 : Quatre dans une Jeep (Die vier im jeep ) de Leopold Lindtberg * ex-æquo : Justice est faite de André Cayatte * ex-æquo : Sans laisser d'adresse de Jean-Paul Le Chanois * ex-æquo : Cendrillon (Cinderella ) de Walt Disney * 1952 : Elle n'a dansé qu'un seul été (Hon dansade en sommer ) de Arne Mattsson * 1953 : Le Salaire de la peur de Henri-Georges Clouzot * 1954 : Chaussure à son pied (Hobson’s Choice ) de David Lean * 1955 : Les Rats (Die Ratten ) de Robert Siodmak * 1956 : Invitation à la danse (Invitation to the dance ) de Gene Kelly * 1957 : Douze Hommes en colère (Twelve Angry Men ) de Sidney Lumet * 1958 : Les Fraises sauvages (Smultronstället ) de Ingmar Bergman * 1959 :'' Les Cousins'' de Claude Chabrol * 1960 : El Lazarillo de Tormes de César Ardavin * 1961 : La Nuit (La Notte ) de Michelangelo Antonioni * 1962 : Un Amour pas comme les autres (A Kind of Loving ) de John Schlesinger * 1963 : Le Diable (Il Diavolo ) de Gian Luigi Polidoro * 1963 : Histoire cruelle de Bushido (Bushido zanzoku monotari ) de Tadashi Imaï * 1964 : Un été sans eau (Susuz yaz ) de Metin Ercksam * 1965 : Alphaville de Jean-Luc Godard * 1966 :'' Cul-de-sac'' de Roman Polanski * 1967 : Le Départ de Jerzy Skolimowski * 1968 : Ole Dole Doff de Jan Troell * 1969 : Travaux précoces (Rani Radovi ) de Zelimir Zilnik * 1970 : Ours d’or non décerné. * 1971 : Le Jardin des Finzi-Contini (Il giardino dei Finzi Contini ) de Vittorio De Sica * 1972 : Les Contes de Canterbury (I racconti di Canterbury ) de Pier Paolo Pasolini * 1973 : Tonnerre lointain (Ashani Sanket ) de Satyajit Ray * 1974 : L'Apprentissage de Duddy Kravitz (The Apprenticeship of Duddy Kravitz ) de Ted Kotcheff * 1975 : Adoption (Örökbefogadas ) de Márta Mészáros * 1976 : Buffalo Bill et les Indiens (Buffalo Bill and the Indians ) de Robert Altman * 1977 : L’Ascension (Woschozdenie ) de Larisa Shepitko * 1978 : Las truchas de José Luis García Sánchez * ex-æquo : Las palabras de Max de Emilio Martínez Lázaro * 1979 : David de Peter Lilienthal * 1980 : Heartland de Richard Pearce * ex-æquo : Palermo (Palermo oder Wolfsburg ) de Werner Schroeter * 1981 : Vivre vite ! (Deprisa deprisa ) de Carlos Saura * 1982 : Le Secret de Veronika Voss (Die Sehnsucht der Veronika Voss ) de Rainer Werner Fassbinder * 1983 : Ascendancy (Ascendancy ) de Edward Bennett * ex-æquo : La colmena de Mario Camus * 1984 : Love Streams de John Cassavetes * 1985 : La Femme et l'étranger (Die Frau und der Fremde ) de Rainer Simon * ex-æquo : Wetherby de David Hare * 1986 : Stammheim de Reinhard Hauff * 1987 : Le Thème (Tema ) de Gleb Panfilov * 1988 : Le Sorgho rouge (Hong Gaoliang ) de Yimou Zhang * 1989 : Rain Man de Barry Levinson * 1990 :'' Music Box'' de Costa-Gavras * ex-æquo : Alouettes, le fil à la patte (Skrivanci Na Nitich ) de Jiri Menzel * 1991 : La Maison du sourire (La Casa del sorriso ) de Marco Ferreri * 1992 : Grand Canyon de Lawrence Kasdan * 1993 : Les Femmes du lac des âmes parfumées (Xian Hunnü ) de Xie Fei * ex-æquo :'' Garçon d'honneur'' (Hsi Yen ) de Ang Lee * 1994 : Au nom du père (In the Name of the Father ) de Jim Sheridan * 1995 : L'Appât (Fresh Bait ) de Bertrand Tavernier * 1996 :'' Raison et sentiments'' (Sense and Sensibility ) de Ang Lee * 1997 : Larry Flynt (The People vs. Larry Flynt ) de Milos Forman * 1998 : Central do Brasil de Walter Salles * 1999 :'' La Ligne rouge'' (The Thin Red Line ) de Terrence Malick * 2000 : Magnolia de Paul Thomas Anderson * 2001 : Intimité (Intimacy ) de Patrice Chéreau * 2002 : Le Voyage de Chihiro (Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi ) de Hayao Miyazaki * ex-æquo : Bloody Sunday de Paul Greengrass * 2003 : In this World de Michael Winterbottom * 2004 : Head On (Gegen die Wand ) de Fatih Akin * 2005 : Carmen de Khayelitsha de Mark Dornford-May * 2006 : Grbavica (Sarajevo, mon amour) de Jasmila Zbanic *2007 :'' Le Mariage de Tuya'' (Tuya de hunshi) de Wang Quan'an *2008 : Troupe d'élite (Tropa de elite) de José Padilha *2009 :'' La Teta asustada'' de Claudia Llosa catégorie:récompense Category:Festival de Berlin